Pizza Guy
|image = S1e9 pizza guy.png |first = Headhunters |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls (no lines) |alias = That Fat Guy Free Pizza Guy |voice = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |likes = Gideon Gleeful (former) Pizza Receiving free food |dislikes = Being disappointed Gideon Gleeful |quote = "Uh, are you gonna move?" }} The , is a portly, often disappointed resident of Gravity Falls, Oregon. History Season 1 The Pizza Guy first appeared in "Headhunters," watching the re-opening ceremony of Stan Pines' wax museum. When it is revealed that, contrary to the fliers' claims, there is no free pizza with admission to the event, he sighs and sorrowfully walks away. The next day, when Dipper and Mabel Pines try to figure out who's left-handed so they can figure out who's the murderer of Wax Stan, they find the Pizza Guy and give him a package, then ask him to sign a paper. The man signs with his right hand, and Dipper leaves with the package, much to the man's disappointment. He appears next in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," watching Gideon Gleeful's performance at the Tent of Telepathy. He appears in "Dipper vs. Manliness" at the Greasy's Diner. He is seen running an 1860s-themed shop during Pioneer Day in "Irrational Treasure." He appears again at the Mystery Fair in "The Time Traveler's Pig," where he asks an emotionally depressed Dipper if he's going to move off of the Slopey Toss game. Dipper replies with a half-hearted groan, and the Pizza Guy walks away with a sigh. When Dipper figures out a plan to help win Wendy a stuffed animal at the fair, he throws the ball above the pins, and it ricochets off several objects, including a piece of pizza the Pizza Guy was eating. In "Fight Fighters," he is seen grilling pizza at Smokey Joe's All You Can Eat when Robbie runs by with an agitated Rumble on his tail. Rumble uppercuts the grill, spilling the food. The man later appears in "Gideon Rises," seen in the crowd celebrating the announcement of Gideonland and among the townsfolk witnessing Gideon's arrest. He is shown to have been one of the many secretly spied on via Gideon's hidden cameras, eating a slice of pizza in the recording. Shorts He is briefly shown amongst the buyers of Mabel's "Caticatures" in "Mabel's Guide to Art." Season 2 He later attends the grand re-opening of the Mystery Shack in "Scary-oke," where Wendy rallies the attendants to join them at the karaoke after-party, directly telling the man not to "lame out" and not show up. He is seen later among the party-goers before fleeing the party from the incoming zombies. In "Soos and the Real Girl," the Pizza Guy is briefly seen on the second floor of Gravity Malls. In "The Love God," Mabel makes a wooden figurine of the Pizza Guy while deciding whom pair Robbie up with. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," he is seen camping outside the Northwest Manor with the other common folk who were not invited to the Northwests' party, trying to get a peek at the fanciness of the party. Later that day, when common folk are allowed into the party, he is among the attendees. In a flashback in "A Tale of Two Stans," he is seen at the Dusk 2 Dawn store. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," he is seen in the crowd behind Gideon as he is escorted to jail. He is also at the town meeting to discuss the new mayor, and is one of the voters throwing birdseed at the Friday debate. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1" he is seen running away from an Eye-Bat but is caught and turned to stone. Appearance He has been seen wearing three different shirts: a red one that reads "Free Pizza" above a picture of a pizza, a solid red one and a solid green one. He has long brown hair and a beard. He is portly and wears black sandals and green shorts. Sightings ru:Парень, любящий пиццу Category:Season 1 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Articles with conjectural titles